newlegacyincfandomcom-20200214-history
New West Ofrica
New West Ofrica (stylized as nWo) is a stable in nL's WWE currently consisting of WWE co-owner Vince McMahon, Stardust, Kofi Kingston, Mark Henry, and Paul Heyman. They originated in the 2K14 Universe, and, after aligning with McMahon to take control of the WWE, created the merged 2K16 Universe. History The seeds of the new West ofrica can be traced all the way back to Wrestlemania XXX, when Debra disguised herself as "Cotton-Eye" Joe Hennig, complete with Hennig's nWo shirt. Everyone knew Hennig was the only member of the nWo, however nobody knew what was to come and what it would mean to everybody involved. On day 1 of the Payback PPV, a triple threat match was scheduled to take place with the winner gaining entry into the BIG GOLD championship match on day three. However before the match started the power was cut and the event was abruptly ended. The superstars who were supposed to compete, including K. Malik Shabazz Austin, Triple H, Kofi Kingston and special guest referee JBL were taken in for questioning. On day 2 the match took place with two new superstars, Damien Sandow and Jack Swagger, and Kofi, who had been released from questioning because he was too happy to have done it. The truth came to light as the new referee for the match, "Cotton Eye" Joe Hennig, was revealed to be the culprit, reviving the nWo in the process. As the match continued, it was discovered that Kofi was Hennig's accomplice all along, officially forming the New West Ofrica. However, only moments before the match could end, the power was once again cut, causing much speculation of a third man being involved with the situation. Dirtsheets say that, according to a top WWE Superstar, the third man will be revealed on day 3 of Payback. However, this was not meant to be. In the main event of the Money in the Bank PPV, Stone Cold Steve Austin cashed in his SUPER Money in the Bank briefcase on Sin Cara, who had recently upgraded from GM to Owner after Mr. McMahon lost over $300 Million, for control of the company. The match featured Hulk Hogan as the special guest referee, and Santino Marella as Sin Cara's enforcer, turning his back on Stone Cold's Snaketion of Domination. At the end of the match, Hogan swerved everyone by landing a leg drop on the downed owner, but refused to count the pin for Austin, stating that his allegience lay only with the nWo. HE WAS THE THIRD MAN! At Battleground, Hogan would fail to seize power over the WWE, losing to Stone Cold Steve Austin in a triple threat match also involving Sin Cara. Later in the event, "Cotton Eye" Joe Hennig would be booted out of the nWo after shitting the bed with King Kong Bundy. He would quickly be replaced by Mark Henry, who immediately made an impact by winning the BIG SHITTY CANADA. So while Hogan may not have won control, the battle is far from over. At SummerSlam there was a merger between the nWo and the Paul Heyman guys, adding CM Punk and Paul Heyman to the stable. This initially resulted in success, as Hulk Hogan and CM Punk won the tag team championships. However, this success was short lived, as The Rock and Big Show successfully cashed in their money in the bank briefcases to win the titles. Mark Henry once again pulled through for the group as he retained his BIG SPLITTY WIG, becoming the first person to do so. The nWo had a major loss at Night of Champions, when Hulk Hogan lost an Extreme Rules Fatal 4 Way match on the Kickoff Show, failing to defeat Santino Marella of the Snaketion of Domination of Debra, Damien Sandow of the The Carabinet, and the Undertaker of the Ministry of Watah. Per the stipulation of the match, Hogan was forced to leave the stable and the company. The nWo looked to strike back in the main event for ALL THE MARBLES, where the winner would walk out with the BIG SPLITTY WIG, Austin's ownership, and Sin Cara's mask. Suddenly, near the end of the match, the pay-per-view feed was interrupted by a video message from Vince McMahon, who revealed that he had merged the 2K14 and 2K15 Universes and taken control of the company. He revealed that he had partnered with the nWo to take over, and enlisted the help of Stardust to execute the merger, whom he named as the new leader of the stable. Despite his involvement in the coup, CM Punk (AKA Curfew Man Punk) quit the company upon McMahon's announcement. Punk was initially OK with the coup but quit the group after learning that Vince decided not to book him in the main event of nWo Souled Out. Members *Vince McMahon *Stardust (Leader) *"The Happy Jamaican" Kofi Kingston *"The World's Strongest Ofrican" Mark Henry *Paul Heyman (Manager) *Dario Cueto (Associate of Vince McMahon) *Prince Nama (Unconfirmed funder of operations) Former Members *"Cotton-Eye" Joe Hennig *"Ghanawood" Hulk Hogan *"Best in the Third World" CM Punk Championships and Accomplishments *'World Wrestling Entertainment' ** THE BIG SPLITTY WIG - Mark Henry (1 time, current) ** WWE Tag Team Championship - Hulk Hogan and CM Punk (1 time) Category:Stables